


Finch's conversation with Iris

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into when Finch recruited Dr Campbell as one of The Team's psychiatrists</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finch's conversation with Iris

 

 

Smiling at the Doctor as she walks out of the precinct for the end of another shift.

 

Cocking her head in surprise, “Mr Finch?” Before turning with sudden realisation and panic, “John?!”

 

“Oh no, no!” Finch expresses quickly and apologetically, “Mr Reese is fine.”

 

With the reassurance Iris recovers by returning back to her original expression of surprise.

 

“I was wondering if you have time right now, if we may go for a coffee”, Finch enquires warmly.

 

“Oh. Yes, that would be nice.”

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chuckling, “I don't appear to be doing too well Dr Campbell, you keeping looking at me in surprise.”

 

Laughing and smiling back at Finch's comment, she reaches out to her coffee on the table, and takes a sip before nursing the warm mug. “Your pitch is, a little unexpected Mr Finch.”

 

“Mr Reese knows that I'm here.”

 

“Oh..”

 

“He mentioned that you were feeling a little, restless, in your current position. Maybe he senses that you are looking for a change, something different? Now that you know what we are about, what we do, I hoped that you would continue to help us achieve our goal.”

 

Iris nods, thinking seriously about his proposal, and puts down her coffee mug.

 

Finch continues to encourage, “ it's important for our people to address any residual feelings, stress or pressures pre and post missions as quick as possible so that they don't manifest and turn into something less, constructive..”

 

“Or destructive.”

 

Finch looks up at Iris' last words to a warm understanding expression. “Yes, Dr Campbell, Iris if I may?”

 

Iris nods.

 

“In our line of work, as you know from the police force, there are a lot of stresses and emotions that our people go through. More so since we cannot tell people what we really do, never mind talk about what has been done.”

 

Finch pauses a moment to let his words sink in. Then continues “there are two other therapists in the clinic, but we could always use more, of course. You will also have full use of the facilities at Carter-Turing Memorial.”

 

“Mr Finch”

 

“Please, call me Harold”

 

“Harold, your proposal is, enticing actually. Knowing what John has told me, it is a cause I would like to be a part of, but I have, if you would allow me time to think about it?”

 

“Of course!” Harold smiles reassuringly, and there is a pause as Finch takes a deep breath for the subject he's about to venture into next, not quite knowing where the boundary will be. “Mr Reese... I know he can seem, distant at times, but he is trying. He has lost so much” he finishes encouragingly.

 

Iris is now looking at Finch with seriousness, caught off guard again with Finch's topic of conversation.

 

“I hope that you will not give up easily on him”, as Finch looks earnestly at Iris.

 

Putting her hand on top of Finch's on the table, “thank you, Harold. I sometimes don't know how to read John, and whether I should push him. Your words give me hope.”

 

And they both continue on with their conversations in pleasant company, on a beautiful warm and dry day as the sun goes down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: Cht 15 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6


End file.
